Living for Hope
by Tinorial Peredhil
Summary: AU Two-year-old Aragorn is now Estel in Imladris with his mother after Arathorn’s death. But something has happened to Gilraen, something that may put a huge hole in Estel’s life. Now Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and Glorfindel must help the widow and yo
1. Default Chapter

Living for Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own it, never have, and never will.

Summary: AU Two-year-old Aragorn is now Estel in Imladris with his mother after Arathorn's death. But something has happened to Gilraen, something that may put a huge hole in Estel's life. Now Elladan, Elrohir, Elrond, and Glorfindel must help the widow and young king through their horrors.

A/N- Please understand that when Tolkien said that Aragorn was raised in the House of Elrond, I took it that Elrond was a sort of foster-father. Also, please note that for story purposes, Gilraen does not live her full life. This is an AU. Thank you.

Chapter One- Rangers and Elves

Gilraen awoke with a start. She had been sleeping peacefully in a tent while the other Rangers kept guard and her child snuggled warmly into her side. It had been a quiet night, the kind you dream about. Now, it was everything but.

The chaos that was going on outside the tent sounded like a full-blown war between Mordor and Middle-Earth. It sounded like the Last Alliance had returned! What could be going on out there?

Grabbing Aragorn, her two-year-old son, she held him close as she tentatively opened the tent's "door". She gasped. Orcs were attacking and they outnumbered the Dúnedain! Clutching Aragorn ever closer, Gilraen looked for her husband.

She blinked away tears. These were men she saw every day being struck down ruthlessly by monsters who cared for naught but blood shed. She heard the sickening _thuds!_ of her friends dropping, dead before they hit the ground. Their eyes were wide, fear and sorrow slowly dying within them.

Looking around, now frantically, for any survivors, and most of all, her husband, Gilraen tripped over a dead Orc body. If it were not for her fall, she would have noticed with satisfaction that it had seemed to suffer before its demise.

Aragorn wailed as his mother's body heavily hit the ground, supporting her weight so that she did not crush the babe. An Orc raced towards the fallen couple, an axe raised in his hand and ready to strike. Just as it began to come down onto the cowering mother, a dark shadow swiftly loomed over them and stopped the blow of the axe with wrath that no human being could possibly possess. Arathorn drove his sword into the body of the Orc and saw, with a smirk of pure pleasure, blood gush out of the now open wound.

"Gilraen, get Aragorn out of here!" Arathorn shouted to his beloved. "Find shelter! Just get Aragorn out!" Arathorn briskly turned around and blocked a lethal shot from one of the Orcs with a dark gleam in his eye.

Gilraen wasted no time in getting her son out of the battle. She dashed between oncoming Orcs and tried desperately not to think of what might happen to her husband, king of Gondor. Trying hard not to stumble over her own frantic feet and to keep a grip on her son, Gilraen dodged into the cover of the overgrowth. Aragorn was still sobbing mildly, cuddling closer to his mother for reassurance. Gilraen tried calm down her son, to keep him from making any noise that could attract foes.

Keeping her wits about her, Gilraen listened closely. The battle sounded as if it were growing larger and even… closer! She got up and picked up speed, since she hardly thought the Orcs were dying and the dead Rangers were springing back to life. _Thump! Thump! Thump! _The massive footsteps of the Orcs were drawing nearer and there were no sounds of any pursuing Rangers. Choking back tears, swallowing her grief, Gilraen tried not to imagine what had happened to her husband and the father of her baby. She only concentrated on running blindly through the woods.

She heard the shrill cry of an Orc close behind her and she threw herself into a bush, getting out of harm's way for the moment being. Aragorn looked up at her with confused eyes. "Don't worry, honey. Mommy is going to keep you safe," she whispered to him. He nodded, as if he understood her, and they relaxed in the bush. They were in for a long, long night.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Elrohir!" Elladan playfully punched his brother on the arm. "You cannot even shoot a fawn!"

Elrohir, smile disappearing, looked around, as if trying to detect some foreign sound. "Shh!" he said. "Can you hear it?"

Elladan concentrated for a moment. "Yes, I can, El." Elladan looked around, but saw nothing. "Where is it coming from. It sounds like…" Elladan's eyes went wide, "like slow breathing. Like someone's injured. C'mon, El, we must find them!" The twin sons of Lord Elrond of Imladris searched for the wounded person.

"Oh no…" Elrohir softly muttered as he pushed aside the leaves of a particularly large bush. "El," he said, breathless, "Come here. _Now._" When Elladan promptly made his way to the bush, his heart stopped. Gilraen. Arathorn's wife! She was the injured person!

"Gilraen?" Elladan questioned softly, almost not believing his eyes. The twins were very good friends with the Dúnedain and his wife. They hadn't seen him for nearly two and a half years and this was not the way they wanted their last moments together to be. "Gilraen?" he asked again, this time waking the lady in question up.

"El—" she said, softly trying to breathe. "Elladan? Elrohir?" Her eyes fluttered closed for a moment before she forced them back open. "Are you really here?"

"Gilraen, are you having trouble breathing?" Elrohir asked in disbelief. He couldn't imagine the wife of one of his closest friends on the brink of death!

Gilraen managed a small, sad smile. "Just a bit." She sucked in a deep breath and a pained look flashed across her face. "Please, you must help us," she whispered. "I've no idea where Arathorn is and I want to make sure we are not injured. Please?" She locked eyes with Elladan and then Elrohir, and her eyes held a pleading look that no one could refuse. And in her state, lying on her stomach and craning her neck to look at the twins, she had an almost childish look about her.

"Of course, Gilraen," the twins answered simultaneously.

"But, Gilraen," the ever-observant Elrohir asked, "Who is this other person? You said you've no idea where Arathorn is." Gilraen smiled and shifted her weight to reveal a black bundle that was shielded by her body. The twins gasped.

"Gilraen," Elladan breathed, "is that a… a baby?"

"Yes, Lord Elladan, it is," Gilraen replied, eyes twinkling. "Yes, he is my son," said headed off the next question about to be thrown at her. "He was born shortly after your last visit." Recovering from their initial shock, the twins noticed that the child was favoring his left arm and Gilraen was still having trouble breathing. They hastily helped Gilraen to her feet and Elladan carried the child, Elrohir steadying its mother.

"Here we are, milady," Elrohir said, helping Gilraen onto his pure white steed. Gilraen looked hesitantly at Elladan before holding out her arms.

"Please," she said. "He will feel more comfortable with me." Elladan dropped the baby into his mother's outstretched arms and she winced horribly.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked, concern etched on his fair face. Gilraen sucked in a breath and looked at her forearm, eyes widening. Stuck inside her arm, almost unnoticeable because of its size and the pain she was already in, was a small Orc arrow. Gently putting down her child, Gilraen showed the Elven princes what she discovered. Anger flashed in their eyes at the wound and they hissed, making Gilraen flinch. She knew all too well about the time their mother had been attacked by Orcs and had to travel to the Havens, leaving her family behind heavily.

Elladan sighed, taking control of the situation as Elrohir's eyes just kept on the wound. "We must treat you immediately." He walked over to Gilraen and grasped her arm, an apology in his eyes. Elrohir picked the toddler up and turned him away from his mother. He would not want to see this. Elladan firmly grasped the Orc arrow and tugged. Hard. Gilraen panted in surprise from the sting that shot through her arm as Aragorn immediately began to fight against Elrohir's firm grip. He jumped to the ground and ran apprehensively towards his mother.

"Mommy!" he said in his childish voice. "You alright, Mommy?" His silver eyes looked right into her blue ones, worry shining above all the other emotions in them.

"Yes, Aragorn, Mommy is fine," Gilraen lied to her son. She then feebly made her way to Elrohir's horse, child in arms. "Shall we go?" she asked, trying to sound as strong as her weak, breaking voice would allow.

"O- of course," Elladan said, still moved by the child and his mother.

"Let me help you, milady," Elrohir offered. Elladan grabbed Aragorn and held him with special care. He did not think that the child nor his mother could take much more of anything today. Elrohir helped Gilraen onto his horse and immediately she asked for her son, although shyly. She knew these two would never hurt her him.

Elladan smiled and handed Aragorn over. Suddenly, his nostrils flared, as if a disgusting scent was suddenly smacking him in the face. He frenetically made his way over to some bushes, but he did not check in them. He pushed them out of his way and made it deeper into the forest, the shadows making him disappear after a few more steps. Elrohir looked from where he saw his brother, as Elven eyes are better than human, and then back to Gilraen several times. Then he held up one finger and pursued his brother, though from a safe distance so that if the mortals needed him, he would be there in a flash.

Elrohir flexed his nostrils, trying to determine what smell now plagued he and his brother. Suddenly, Elladan turned a solemn face on his brother as they both figured out the smell. _Death_.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The somber silence that fell upon the brothers scared Gilraen. She could not hear them moving, that was expected, but she could also not hear any rustling in the leaves nor bushes.

Aragorn cuddled closer to his mother 's body. Gilraen rested her chin on the crown of Aragorn's head. This had been a long day for both of them. How much more could they take? Gilraen looked at her son. The child was shaking. She pulled him closer to her, trying to silently pass on some of whatever comfort she had left inside her onto her son. But as she held him tight, he began to shake more. His small frame was shaking with uncontrollable sobs, still shaken from the night before. Her heart was suddenly torn apart as she realized the toll this took on the prince. Sighing, she wrapped her arms more protectively around the small form and willed him to just fall into a peaceful sleep. She began to sing him a soft lullaby.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sorting through the bushes, Elrohir's heart beat faster and faster with every minute passing. He was breathing heavily, which was unusual for an Elf, but he couldn't imagine what he expected to find. Looking at his brother, Elladan gave him a reassuring glance before they both took deep, strangled breaths and moved ahead.

Trees were still black from where the fires set by Orcs had died out and arrows were everywhere, but they were not man-made. Elladan plucked an arrow out of a tree, this one about five times larger than the one that was removed from Gilraen, and showed its tip to Elrohir. The fire in their eyes, smote by the fear of what they would find, returned wholly when they saw the poison on its tip. Now there was no doubt in their minds that this was of Orc kind. With a new adrenaline, the boys flew on their heels and took in the campsite. They immediately wished they hadn't.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After ten minutes, Aragorn's body stopped trembling and his breathing evened out. Finally Ilúvatar had taken pity on the couple. A soft breeze brushed Gilraen's cheek and, she didn't know how or why, but she felt her husband in that breeze. She felt his spirit and she could feel his gentle touch. Her heart sank. She loved the feeling that she got from that breeze, but it left little hope for Arathorn's well-being.

A small groan brought Gilraen back to the world of the living. Aragorn was awakening, his eyes still sleepy and looking a bit disheveled, but Gilraen could not understand why her son would've awoken so quickly after he had fallen asleep moments before. "Daddy?" his small, childish voice inquired. Tears were forming in his mother's eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Daddy is not here, honey," she said she said in a feeble, frail voice, her nerves already more shot than she could endure.

"He is out hunting?" Aragorn pushed the subject. "He is in another part of the for'st? He's gonna come back soon?" Aragorn's huge orbs stung painfully with a desire to hear his father's voice. Gilraen could not bare to share what she felt in her heart with her child. She could barely even lie to him, but to tell him the truth… that was not currently an option. Around the newly formed lump in her throat she answered, "Yes, he is in another part of the forest." Not completely a lie, but definitely not the whole truth. '_Please go back to sleep, my child,'_ Gilraen silently pleaded, but Aragorn would have none of that.

"When he comin' back?" he demanded.

"Oh, Aragorn," Gilraen said tenderly, running a loving hand through his unruly hair. "My child…"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Elladan closed his eyes at the scene before him. His insides were retching, he was going to be sick. How any living thing could wreak such havoc on anything, anyone else was a mystery to him. He felt bile move its way slowly up his throat, but he forced it back down. He would have to deal with himself later. He placed a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder as he could clearly see Elrohir experiencing exactly what he was. With an almost-smile, the two began to move across the bloodstained ground and bodies littered everywhere for anyone alive. It seemed so hopeless.

Mentally cursing the foul creatures that had done this, Elrohir shifted stiffening and stinking corpses around in search of any living. None! There were no living Men here. It broke Elrohir's heart to see many Dúnedain that he had been friends with or had hunted with in such a manner. He tried to steady his breathing as he looked into the large eyes that he knew would never look at him (or anything for that matter) ever again. Looking at all the slain, helpless-looking Rangers, the twins found nothing. They knew that the Orcs would return and that no one was now with Gilraen and Aragorn, so they must leave and, unfortunately, leave the bodies too. Feeling useless, especially because they knew nothing of how their friend Arathorn faired, they returned to the queen and prince of Gondor.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Gilraen didn't know what to say to her son, she couldn't bare to make him suffer more than he has to as of yet, but he seemed to be able to read the unsaid answer in her eyes and his lower lip trembled. "Aragorn, do not lose hope," Gilraen tried to comfort him.

"Milady?" a small, quiet voice interrupted the mourning pair. Gilraen turned around quickly, aggravating her injuries, which seemed everywhere, and grimaced in pain at the two Elves.

"We bare unfortunate tidings," Elladan (yes, Gilraen had long ago learned to tell the two apart) said. Gilraen sucked in a deep, painful breath as Aragorn, sensing that this had to do with his father, especially by his mother's reaction, bit his lip hard. Elladan looked to Aragorn, as if deciding whether or not the child should hear the news, then suddenly found the ground at his feet very interesting and looked at it guiltily.

"We found no trace of Arathorn," Elrohir said in a mere, but carrying whisper. "I'm sorry. We checked all those slain that we could find and no Arathorn among them. We know not of his whereabouts." Elrohir looked as if he wanted t say something else, like what he thought the odds were that Arathorn lived, but decided against it. _'Perhaps it is best.'_ Elrohir decided in his head.

Gilraen looked at her son who was also finding the ground particularly interesting as he absorbed this new information and tried to figure out just what it meant. Elrohir felt Elladan's gaze upon him and turned to be proven right. Nodding to his brother slightly, Elladan mounted his horse and Gilraen, seeing this gesture, moved over to allow Elrohir to do the same. Spurring their horses, they went with a quick canter.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N- Thank you to everyone who has read my one-shots. I truly appreciate all the tips and flattering reviews you are giving me! I hope this story doesn't let you down in your expectations, you all seem to think that I'm a good writer! Well, here's the first chapter of Living for Hope. Tomorrow I'll put the second chapter up (no it's not a one-shot! believe it or not) There are five chapters in all (including the epilogue) and I hope to get one up every day, as it's all written already. I tried to go back and make sure that since this was written a long time ago if I could change anything and found nothing, so I do hope you enjoy! And remember, R&R!!!!


	2. Fathers

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N- Ugh. Already broke my promise on chapter two. I really must learn not to promise such foolish and futile things…. My sincerest apologies! But you guys are all so great! Here, cookies for everyone! starts throwing cookies and candy like madman

Reviewer replies at the bottom.

Chapter Two- Fathers

Not long after they had begun to ride, Elladan's horse tripped and was reared terribly off-balance into a tree, looking as if scared as death. Elrohir, surprised and slightly disturbed at the horse's unusual actions, trotted over, worry taking hold of him. "Elladan are you al—" Elrohir abruptly cut himself off when he saw just what the horse had tripped over. Gilraen raised a surprised hand over her mouth as tears immediately formed in her eyes and Aragorn instantly began to sob loudly.

Elladan, after calming his horse as much as possible, turned to see what all the commotion was about. "Elrohir—" he too cut himself off. He felt his breath catch in his chest and it suddenly became hard for him to move at all.

Elrohir recovered quicker than everyone else did and he led his horse away as soon as possible, making sure that Gilraen and Aragorn could not see the horrible sight before them. Elladan's body also recovered slightly by this action and he too guided his horse about five feet away.

Elrohir dismounted next to Elladan, leaving a sobbing Gilraen and Aragorn behind.

"We… We shall give them a few moments," Elrohir said, still shocked. Elladan, however, was in a state of total disbelief.

"Elrohir," he said slowly, his mouth feeling suddenly dry. "Did we just stumble upon…?"

"Yes, gwanur, I am afraid so…" Elrohir said, still deathly pale. He chanced a glance back at the monstrosity they had chanced upon. There, on the cold, hard ground, lying perfectly still despite everything going on, was Arathorn, slain with one arrow directly to his eye. It was quite a terrifying scene for the now widow to see, but for Aragorn to see, it was unimaginable. Blood surrounded the upper part of the man's body and his cape was torn to shreds, as if a fierce conflict with something his size or larger and more brutal had taken place. The late Arathorn's footsteps were fresh in the ground and the Elves could see them perfectly. The two sons of Elrond bowed their heads in sorrow as they wished Ilúvatar to watch over Arathorn and take him swiftly to the Halls of the Waiting.

Half an hour later, they returned to see a puffy, red-eyed Gilraen sitting solemnly on the horse, child in arms. He had worn himself out with so much crying, but he did not seem to even sleep peacefully.

"Gilraen?" Elrohir questioned, trying to pull the widow out of her grief. She looked up, pain lacing her features.

"He was killed not far from where you found us," she whispered, horrified. Elladan, not quite seeing where Gilraen was going with this, gave her a questioning look. "He tried to come after us. He tried to be with us and he was killed in doing so," she explained, before she started weeping uncontrollably again as this new information ground itself into her soul.

"Gilraen, milady, it is not your fault," Elrohir comforted the dowager.

"It is my fault!" Elladan said fiercely. Elrohir stared at him in disbelief. "It is!" Elladan said, catching the look his twin gave him. "When he was last injured I promised him that I would do everything in my power to protect him! I said I would always help him! But this time I did nothing. I could've stopped this! We were not a league away from here, Elrohir, and if I had moved just a bit faster I would've been able to catch these Orcs before this happened!" Tears were now flowing freely across the fair face. "Oh Gilraen! I am so sorry!"

"Elladan," Gilraen said, shocked by the guilt he was feeling. "It was not your fault. You did not order the Orcs to attack and it is not you who has the gift of foresight, which may not even have been able to detect. No one saw this coming, mellon," Gilraen used the Elvish word for friend, in a desperate attempt to comfort the young (in Elven years) Elf, her own misery momentarily forgotten.

"I appreciate that, milady, but there is no use hiding it." Elladan sighed, tears subsiding. "I promise to do everything in my power to protect you and your child. I will lay down my life for you. This promise I shall keep, in honor of Arathorn's memory," Elladan looked away and choked with a barely contained sob. He then looked to the sky, noting by the sun that it was a bit past noon. "We should ride, now." Elladan mounted his horse and waited for Elrohir to get everyone comfortable on the stallion.

"We ride swiftly," Elrohir said, more to warn Gilraen of the fast pace that the horses would keep than to tell Elladan, whom already knew. They spurred their horses and took off, Gilraen holding onto the child protectively as he squirmed, fighting off frightening demons in his dreams and wallowing between the waking world and that of his sleep.

ooooooooooooooooo

The dark blanket of night had fallen some time ago, but the twins were still too shaken-up about Arathorn to stop and rest. The Orcs had to be out there somewhere, since it seems the Dúnedain did not kill them all. It brought a tear to their usually cheerful eyes to remember what they saw.

Finally, when Gilraen practically fell off of Elrohir's horse, the Elves decided to bring the mares down to a trot. They resigned themselves to one night, one night only if they had _any_ say whatsoever, out in the forest. Under the trees. In the dark. Where Arathorn was killed. They were not at all pleased with the circumstances.

"Elladan?" Elrohir's voice was barely a whisper. "Will you get the firewood while I wake Lady Gilraen?" Elladan nodded. He was not afraid of the dark, it just wasn't his friend tonight. He took off at an alert pace, his soft footsteps barely making a noise as they crunch on fallen leaves.

"Lady Gilraen?" Elrohir questioned. "Milady?" Gilraen groaned softly, then opened one eye to semi-glare at the fool who had awoken her. Arathorn had learned the hard way that Gilraen did not take lightly with being roused without a full seven hours rest at least. Elrohir flinched slightly at the look. "I—I am sorry to wake you, but we must camp out tonight. The moon is already high and the stars bright." It was true. A beautiful blanket of stars dotted the sky above where the twins had chosen as a campsite. It was a wonderful night to just sit out and study the sky; to be at one with nature.

Gilraen stirred immediately. She gently arranged Aragorn so that the child was in a comfortable position in her arms and lightly, with the help of a certain Elf, leaped off the horse. Aragorn's head lolled and he slowly opened his eyes.

"Mommy?" he asked, still in a half-dream state.

"Yes, Aragorn, it is I," Gilraen cooed. "Don't worry, we're going to be okay. Just sleep, child. Get some rest." Aragorn did a slight nod of his head before he fell back into a much-needed slumber.

"Perhaps you should take your own advice, milady. Tomorrow we wish to reach Imladris, but that would mean riding almost all day. But worry not; Elladan and I are in no mood to sleep. We shall keep watch," Elrohir added somewhat hastily at the look of hesitation in Gilraen's eyes.

A small smile crept over Gilraen's soft features and a twinkle lit in her eye. "I suppose _one_ more day on the hard ground will not kill me. But we had _better_ reach Imladris tomorrow. I have no intention of sticking those lovely tree roots in my back again." Even though this was not very funny, and under cover of darkness was absolutely a horrible joke, under the tense atmosphere, it was welcome and Elrohir awarded her attempt with a lively chuckle.

"I got the wood," Elladan said as he returned with an arm-full of dead wood. Both adults quietly laughed at the sight of the Elven Lord's son. His dark green tunic covered in small grass stains from the day before, was now streaked with dirty brown marks, mud smeared all over. His face had dirt stains on both cheeks and his long brown hair was brown for an entirely different reason.

"Elladan!" Elrohir gasped, shaking with small peals of laughter. "Did you lose a fight with the Bog Beast?" Elrohir used the name of the legendary mud monster he and his brother used to constantly run from and fight. Those were days Elrond was glad passed, for they were doing double loads of laundry to keep the boys clothed.

Elladan grimaced. "Either we underestimated him when we were young or he cheated," was all he said. Gilraen laughed all the more with Elladan's statement, which was its main purpose. Because of his mother shaking with uncontrollable laughter (it is not every day you see the son of a respected Elf Lord covered in mud) Aragorn awoke again.

He scowled at his mother and then eyed Elladan's attire. A smile broke across his face and pearly-white teeth broke out for the first real time that day. He giggled and pointed at Elladan. "You look funny!" he squealed. "You all covered in mud an' everything!"

"I'm glad you're amused, young one," Elladan said with a sulk, but his glimmering eyes revealed his true feelings.

A cool night breeze floated through the air and made the child shiver and inch closer to his mother, still gasping for breath. "I think it best for the two of you to get some rest now," Elladan said in a forceful enough tone.

Aragorn pouted. "But I not sleepy!" he announced.

"Oh, I think you are," Gilraen said, trying to convince her son to sleep so she may get her own lie down.

"No I not! Is mud man sleeping with us?" Aragorn asked, referring to Elladan.

Gilraen felt her cheeks flush and knew she must've looked redder than Mount Doom's lava. That was the rudest thing she had ever heard her child utter! "Aragorn!" she scolded. She didn't know what to say without embarrassing Elladan further. Elladan, however, was not a hot-tempered Elf and found the bluntness of children humorous. He came over chortling and placed a hand on Gilraen's shoulder, looking Aragorn in the eye.

"Mud man already slept before; he's not going to sleep again," he said.

"I slept afore!" Aragorn challenged, not really seeing the justice between the two.

"Yes, you did, but you are a young child. You need your rest."

"I a big boy!" Aragorn crossed his two arms over his chest and put out his lower lip.

"Well, didn't Mommy or Daddy ever tell you about the 'Big Boy Rules'?" Elladan asked with feigned shock.

"No!" said Aragorn, dropping his arms and trying to sit up straighter, curiosity taking him over.

"You're kidding!" Elladan said with a wave of his hand. "Well, it says that big boys always have to listen to their mommies and daddies. It also says that when they are told to sleep they should, especially at nighttime, so they may play the next day."

"Okay!" Aragorn squirmed out of his mother's grasp and fell to the ground. Putting his arm under his head, he made fake snoring sounds. Elladan smiled as Gilraen walked over to her son and mouthed a silent thank you to him.

"Then let us sleep, Aragorn. Then we may wake up earlier for the next day," she said.

"Yay!" Aragorn squealed in delight at the prospect of more play. "Sleep, Mommy, sleep! We gotta sleep!"

Gilraen smiled and took her son's tiny hand in her own, leading him back to the small tent. The glow lamp that was in there extinguished about five minutes later, leaving the twin Elves in silence along with the soothing sounds of the forest creatures.

ooooooooooooooooo

"El," Elrohir began, about to ask his brother to tell him a story about his father's father to ease some of the pain and tension of the day. Elladan put a quieting finger to his lips. Elrohir immediately put his senses on high alert and recognized the problem in less than a second. He met his brother's eyes and knew that they recognized the same things. No forest sounds and an unusual murkiness, an unnatural foreboding gloom seemed to have settled upon the trees around them, as if the forests were rejecting a presence. Elladan fingered his bow and made a barely audible nod towards the tent, and, without words, Elrohir knew his brother wanted him to wake Gilraen and the child. They had to move… _now_.

Elrohir hastily threw aside the tent flap, carefully scanning the interior for the widow. He found her and shook her shoulder slightly. Immediately, she sat up straight and turned wide, curious eyes on the young lord. "Orcs, Gilraen. They are coming. We must move and quickly," Elrohir said, almost so low that Gilraen had to strain to hear his soft voice.

The mother's eyes widened, emotional wounds far too fresh to even be remotely healed were being torn open again. She nodded and, pushing aside the trauma what wanted to over whelm her, she awoke her son.

"Aragorn? Wake, my child. We need to leave now… You may sleep on the journey. Now Aragorn, I need you to stay quiet for Mommy… okay?" Gilraen warned. It would do nobody any good for the child to attract the Orcs.

The group mounted their horses and took off at amazing speed. Finally, panting, the company came upon the borderline of Rivendell. Here they would be safe. Slowing down to a trot, the group slowly made their way to the gate where the guards took the horses.

"Elladan! Elrohir! Welcome back!" a booming voice welcomed. Glorfindel's cheery form came striding towards the young Lords and brightened when seeing the four travelers, despite how weary and grimy they were. "And who is this that you bring with you?" Glorfindel took Gilraen's hand and kissed it in greeting. However, upon truly noticing the morose faces all around him, Glorfindel sobered.

"Your father has been called back; he was visiting a wounded Elf. Come inside." As they all make their ways inside, Glorfindel chatters just about anything to keep all their minds off of whatever horror he knew they all must've encountered. Everything seemed normal… except his cheery voice lost most of its cheer.

Elrohir walked closer to his brother. It was so nice to be home after all that had happened… after all they had seen… the thoughts made him sick. No, he could not think of that… Not yet…

The older twin sighed. "How do you think Ada will take it, El?" Elladan asked. The twins both knew that Elrond had been good friends with many of Isildur's line, and with one of their lives cut short… Elrond had seen too much death in his long years. He often spoke of the wars he had seen… Elves killing Elves… Men and Elves fighting together… he often wished that there would be no more deaths. That everyone was exactly the same.

Elrohir just shook his head sadly. "I don't know. It might bring back bad memories of Uncle…" Elrohir's voice trailed off. The twins may have never known their uncle, but they had come to love him through how their father spoke so highly of him. This would bring back all mortal memories. "It'll probably be like reliving all those losses again. Well, at least Uncle's."

Upon reaching the Hall of Fire, Lord Elrond approaches the group with warm embraces. "Suilad! Greetings! Lady Gilraen? Whatever brings you to Imladris?" Looking concernedly in the twins' direction, Elrond notices for the first time how dismal they seem as Gilraen softly cries into Aragorn's hair as the child wakes up.

"M-Mommy?"

"Shh. Yes, Mommy is here."

"Gilraen?" Elrond's soft voice, almost imperceptible to human hearing, asked. Looking back at his sons, the Lord of Imladris felt a fear gnawing at his heart. "Please. Tell me everything that happened. Take a seat."

ooooooooooooooooo

Elrond stood behind the young woman sitting down, patting her back and making soothing sounds. He had just learned of Arathorn's death and that was when Gilraen broke down crying. He felt horrible. He was one of the best Healers in Middle-Earth, yet he could not help a friend when they are in dire danger? He could not spare the young woman and child of his grievous pain?! After a few moments, Gilraen pulled herself together and tightened her grip on the loudly sobbing child, quietly thanking the elder Elf.

"Now," Elrond said, trying to steel his voice as to not betray any emotions. "We must get control of this situation. Today," he said firmly, but his eyes pleaded with Gilraen and his sons to understand. "Mordor seems to grow stronger by the day. Troublesome activity and Orc attacks grow more numerous. Let us face it: No one may know of the child's existence now that Arathorn has gone on. We must keep the child hidden, even from himself, until he is old enough to accept his identity." The room was silent for a few seconds.

"No, Lord Elrond, please…" Gilraen's voice broke the silence, half-angry, half-entreating. She shook her head sadly as Aragorn sniffled and tried to fill his lungs with air. "I will not, I cannot hide from my son that which he was born to be. I cannot let him live like the common man and then spring upon him his fate." Grey eyes locked chestnut brown as Gilraen begged the Elven Lord. "I cannot do that to my child—"

"Milady," Glorfindel tried to steadily ease the tension but prove the point Elrond was trying so hard to make the young lady understand. "Please realize this: Arathorn's death, may he find peace, was not a coincidence. These days there are no coincidences. The Orcs may have no idea that the child is alive and even if they do they will not know where he is held. If they were to find out about his existence, the results may be disastrous."

"All I think should happen, Gilraen, is that Aragorn should be raised here. I will father him here, in Imladris."

Gilraen sighed defeated. "But if he is here, then Elves will know of his existence and all those visiting. They will learn his name and word would travel quickly. How much safer can he possibly be here?"

"She's right, Ada," Elrohir's musical voice spoke up for the first time since he had told of Arathorn's untimely demise.

"He is the hope of all Mankind, Ada," Elladan agreed. "He must be completely protected."

Elrond flushed, embarrassed that he had missed such an obvious detail. He supposed the news of his friend's death had upset him more than he thought. "Hope," he muttered under his breath. "Estel."

"Ada!" Elladan practically laughed. "He cannot be named that! He would get beaten up with a name like that!" The boys and Glorfindel chuckled a bit while Elrond smiled slightly at the upset mother.

"Gilraen," Elrond started, shaking his head. "He will not be beaten up with the name Estel. It's fitting, is it not?"

"You will father him?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, I will father him."

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N- Hope you liked this chapter! So now he has become Estel…. Don't you just love Elrond!?!?!

Remember to review!! :D

****

Thanks:

Wyldcat: Thank you sooooo much for reviewing!!! Oh I'm sorry! I am desperately trying to balance school work and fanfiction! I'll try to make the posts day after day. Thanks again!

Catmint: squeals CATMINT is reviewing my story!! Heh…. :D Thanks a bunch for reviewing, mellon nín! Thanks! Off to a great start… beams

LalaithoftheBruinen: Yay! Well, here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoyed!! Thanks for reviewing, it means so much to me! huggles

xeledhwenx: Here's my update! Thank you so much! Flowing easily like the Bruinen? Heh. Makes me feel all warm and cuddly inside….

Nefhiriel: No problem! I'm just flattered that you reviewed at all! Honestly! My little story?? OOO! So my characters _are_ in character? Yay! You do inspire me a lot. You and Catmint are like two out of maybe three authors out there that I think are in the leagues with Sio! Mind you, I haven't read everyone's work yet… Yes, I am going to send Ammë to contest (I think) soon, or so I hope. Thanks for reviewing! (Maybe we should go to that Reviewers Anonymous group…)

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! :D You all encourage me sooooooo much! I can't thank you enough!


	3. In My Heart

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N- Yay! I told everyone either yesterday or today and take a look!!! It's early Monday morning (or at least where I am) and I kept my promise! jumps up and down Aren't you happy for me?? sees everyone staring blankly Er… okay, then, enough of that. ;) Anyway, thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Reviewer replies at the bottom! :D

Chapter Three- In My Heart

Glorfindel released a booming laugh as he saw the young lords of Imladris rolling around in the mud like children. It had been a week since the human child had made Rivendell his home and already he had worked his way deeply into every Elf's heart. It was never meant to be this way. Elrond was supposed to father the child, but he was never supposed to actually grow attached, like family, to him. But already, like some miracle, Estel was calling Elrond "Ada".

"Mercy, Estel!" Elladan called through his own laughter as the two-year-old and Elrohir tackled and tickled the older twin. Estel plopped himself on the grass beside the twin, giggling, until he caught the looks his new brothers gave each other. He began to move slowly away before they threw themselves at him and tickled him mercilessly.

"Glorfy!" Estel called upon seeing the Balrog-Slayer. "Help!!!!"

"What are two young Lords like you doing attacking a mere child?" he chided. Estel ran over to him and he picked him up. Soon the boy was sticking his tongue out at his brothers. "You can't get me while I'm with Glorfy!" Roaring with laughter, Glorfindel tried to figure out how all this came about. Aye, now he can see it. It must've all started when the child woke Gilraen (and half of Imladris) screaming from nightmares. He never told anyone about the nightmares except that "the bad things were there". Every night Gilraen would try to comfort her son but it was always one of the Peredhil to accomplish such a deed. He would let no one but his big brothers, Ada, or mother near him when in the midst of one of these nightmares and an unfortunate cook had almost lost her hearing when learning this fact the hard way.

"Come! The cook has ordered all _children_ inside for lunch," Glorfindel called. Elladan and Elrohir looked aghast.

"We are _not_ children!" they said in unison, walking haughtily towards their brother and good friend. Their exaggeration sent the young one into a fit of giggles again.

"You are far younger than me, young ones," Glorfindel said, before he swiftly strode into the house, cutting off all impending arguments… for the moment.

Whilst entering the kitchen, the Elven ears were met by distressed sobs. Wondering what person was so upset in the Last Homely House, they walked down the hallway towards the source. They need not walk long. A wooden door softly opened and Gilraen, dressed in a red evening gown and her arm bandaged from her arrow wound, appeared. She smiled wanly at the concerned group then said by way of explanation, "I have just been to see your father."

She finally caught her son's attention and he turned wide silver eyes on her. "What did Ada say?"

Taking the child in her arms, Gilraen felt as if she were crumbling from the inside. She had never wanted to deliver the news of Arathorn's death to Aragorn, but now she must break his heart yet again. Kissing the top of the wooly hair that grew wildly, Gilraen carried her son and motioned the Elves into her room. She sat on the bed and stared into Aragorn's eyes for a brief moment before embracing him again.

Elrohir looked at his twin uncertainly. This did not seem to be a happy family reunion. This seemed to be a morbid one, and all the Elves' senses were screaming at them so that they could practically taste the sorrow.

"Ara—Estel," Gilraen fumbled slightly on her son's new name. "Do you remember how Daddy died?" She bit her tongue. Curse all Orcs to the Void and back! She never wanted to bring this up again! Swallowing roughly, Estel nodded and she continued. "Do you remember when Mommy had that arrow in her arm?" Again, his only answer was a nod, but everyone in the room knew the fear that was gnawing at the child's heart. Even he knew something was terribly wrong. "Mommy went to see Ada about the wound and he said… he said…" she couldn't finish, but it seemed a dreaded enough answer for now. Elrohir gasped softly while Elladan lost his balance slightly and had to lean against the wall. Not again… Not again…

"There was poison in the arrow, honey, and it is bad. Mommy is not going to live much longer." Estel's initial response to this new revelation was predictable. He threw his arms around his mother and sobbed loudly, squeezing her as if to never let her go. The twins' eyes prickled with tears and Glorfindel felt as if he had been hit with the blow of a club and had all the air knocked out of him. Then, however, Estel did something no one, not even his mother, expected.

He jumped off the bed, opened the large wooden door, and sped off down the hall towards his Ada's room. That was where he found Lord Elrond, staring unseeingly at the Bruinen. He looked up when he heard the small being enter.

"Ada!" Estel cried, then flung himself on the Elf Lord's leg. Elrond picked him up and held him in his arms, singing a soft lullaby Celebrían used to in order to soothe the human. It did not work.

"Fix her, Ada!" Aragorn cried. "You always fix El and the other Elves. Fix Mommy!" Elrond's heartstrings pulled taut. Yes, he healed the wounded as best he could but against Morgul poison he seemed powerless. His own sons had lost their mother to the Sea after Orcs and now his adopted son (when did he become a son?) was going to lose his mother the same way, only to Mandos. It was a tragedy Elrond could not fix, but could just bear.

"Aye, ion-nín," he whispered comfortingly. "I'm sorry. I cannot heal Morgul poisoning as well as you think I can."

A tear-stained face looked up into the Elf's innocently and Elrond though he might be sick for being the bearer of such bad news. "Then what can we do, Ada? What can we do?"

Laying his head atop the flow of curly brown locks, Elrond soughed. "We can do nothing but be there for her, my child. Just be there," he whispered.

ooooooooooooooooo

Aragorn breathed in the smell deeply. He was standing in the middle of a field of flowers, which his brothers had taken him to, so that he could make a bouquet for his mommy. Ada had said that she only had a few more days and he wanted to make her extra happy. Along with his brothers, he had managed to get the to get the kitchen staff to prepare Gilraen's favorite dinner and dessert and was going to present flowers to her tonight. It will all be perfect.

Elladan watched the young Edain with a weary eye. He felt horrible and mostly guilty. It was his fault that Arathorn lay cold and dead on the ground while Gilraen was slowly being eaten by the Morgul poison. Even if it meant his life, he would not let anything happen to the child. Especially now that the child had so firmly worked his way into the entire Peredhil family's hearts and was like a younger brother. _No one_ touched Elladan's younger siblings… Elrohir and Arwen knew that all too well and hated his over-protective streak.

"Elladan!" Estel screamed in horror from where he stood by a grand green bush. "Elrohir!" Immediately the twins were in action, running across the meadow in the time it took to blink and already fingering their bows and sword hilts.

"What is it?" Elrohir asked distressed. He too worried about the young human and felt in part (though not as much as Elladan) that he should've been there for the close friends.

"I just saw a big dog!" Estel said excitedly, though he wasn't sure that he even liked what he saw. "It was big and then it jumped on the bunny and it killed it! It had blood on its face and it walked away with the bunny in his mouth! He looked at me! Please, Elladan, I don't want to be the doggie's next snack!" the child whimpered as Elladan picked him up.

"El," Elrohir said, picking up the basket Aragorn had dropped and replacing the flowers in it. "I think we should return home now. We have to get ready for dinner."

Aragorn nodded his head shakily. "Yes, but don't tell Mommy!" As the three marched back across the field, a low growl, only perceptible to Elven hearing, could be heard. Tightening his grip on his youngest brother, Elladan's eyes shifted uneasily about to every bush around them. What had Estel seen? It was either a wolf or a warg, and while neither of those options were very pleasant, Elladan hoped it was a wolf. Where there was one warg there usually were more and perhaps even Orcs. The possibilities irked the eldest.

"El," Elladan whispered to his twin. "Get Estel out of here and back to the horses. I'll be right with you. I just want to check some of these bushes out."

Elrohir nodded and relieved Elladan of his precious burden. "Come on, Estel. Let us go untie the horses." Estel nodded and Elladan made his way to the closest bush. Moving the offending branches to the sides, he looked at the interior. Nothing but a small fox, lying down in its home and hissing at the intruder. Slight relief washed over the Elf as he moved from bush to bush and found nothing. But he knew that he was bound to find something, and the next bush proved his point. A jet-black wolf with piercing black eyes drew back his lips in a snarl, revealing slightly yellowed but extremely sharp teeth. Elladan jumped back a little and, content that it was a wolf and not a warg, tried to move slowly back to his brothers. Wolves, unlike wargs, were not wholly evil and should not be shot every time you see them. Only in self-defense should a wolf be shot.

Never turning his back on the snarling animal, Elladan took a few more steps before it pounced at him. Landing on his chest, the wolf knocked Elladan to the ground and put its face mere inches from his. Cries could be heard from across the meadow of Estel shouting and Elrohir trying to calm him, but the wolf paid no attention. Tonight he was going to get Elf meat. Saliva dripped from the hungry snout and Elladan's nose crinkled, despite the dangers. The wolf had abnormally atrocious breath and odd scars on its muzzle. Elladan had to get out from under this thing _now_.

Bracing himself, Elladan turned the tables on his opponent. The wolf was sprawled out in a black heap on the ground, clawing desperately until he got off his back. Pawing the grassy earth below him, the wolf got ready to charge. Elladan set up his bow and lined it up just right… and the animal lay dead on the land, one arrow piercing its forehead. Elladan knelt over the corpse and said a small Elvish blessing before turning back to his brothers. His heart clenched. Estel had seen the whole thing. The arrow and all.

ooooooooooooooooo

Miriel straightened the tablecloth, ironing out all the wrinkles. Tonight was a special night for the young human she had taken to so easily. His mommy was dying and tonight was her happy dinner. Miriel would make sure that all was just perfect. A small little bundle came running into the kitchen.

"Oh and what do you have there, Estel?" Miriel asked as the child showed her a handful of beautiful flowers.

"I picked flowers to give to Mommy! Can you help me put them in a vase and a bootkay?" Estel slurred a bit on the word bouquet and Miriel laughed. "Of course, honey," she said, taking his hand and leading him to the kitchen.

The twins walked in shortly after in silence. Estel had seen everything that went on in the meadow and, while he still seemed okay around his brothers, he sent small, unsure looks towards the elder twin while riding home. Elladan had killed that wolf almost like Daddy was killed and it made him uneasy. But still, Elladan was his brother and he loved him.

Elrohir made his way to his room while Elladan had to speak with his father. He felt horrible.

"Ada!" he said loudly as he burst into the room. Elrond appeared out of a side office, herbs in hand.

"I thought I heard you returning. Please tell me no one was hurt this time." The Elven Lord's eyes strayed to the slight cuts on his son's face from his earlier scuffle. "I mean was anyone seriously injured?"

"Nay, Ada, I was the only one. A wolf stalked Estel and I had a struggle with it. I killed it, with an arrow to the head. Estel saw."

Elrond's eyes widened with compassion as he placed a consoling hand on the shoulder of his oldest. "What did he do?"

"Nothing. He seemed uneasy on the ride home but that was it. I wish dearly that I did not bring back any painful memories of Arathorn, truly I do, but I know not. I would never want to cause my youngest brother any more pain." Elladan shook his head sadly as he looked imploring at his father for guidance.

"I will speak with him if you wish."

"Thank you, Ada."

ooooooooooooooooo

Laughter filled the room and candlelight twinkled. The dinner was a huge success and brought a smile to every face. Gilraen, weak as she was, was having the best time of her life and sitting beside her son.

Elrond had spoken to the human child earlier, right before dinner started, and it had turned out better than expected. Estel never had any large doubts about his brother, but he had been upset with the manner in which Elladan had slain the animal. However, now Estel was over it and, as many carefree children, he left the past to the past. Now they would have to see how long it takes Elladan to get over it.

Now that all the entrees were served, it was time for music and stories. The old storyteller of Rivendell made a special story that would fit in with any genre. The night began with Gilraen being the one to choose what kind of story she would like to hear.

Everyone sat in silence as Gilraen, flushed, thought about what story she would enjoy hearing. It really didn't matter to her, as long as her son was happy. "I would like to hear…" she began slowly before smiling, "a story about the twins and their antics." Elladan and Elrohir both visibly paled. The old storyteller was older than they and had a lot of embarrassing things up his sleeves.

"Well, if that is what the lady wishes, then so be it!" Laughter rang and then the stories began. First they started when they were younger. Elladan went fishing, Elrohir "climbed" the tree, Elladan helped Ada with his special papers ("I didn't spill all that much ink on them!" Elladan said in mock outrage) and Elrohir cooking Ammë her special breakfast. The kitchen and cleaning staff all glared at the young Lord at this point.

Then the stories got around to their latest antics until every grudge ever held against the twins was reopened and they would have years of teasing ahead of them. Elrohir stood up. "In our defense, the wargs were quite small and we were young. You know how children like puppies."

The night went on and on until the sun peeked up over the far mountains and into Imladris, slightly shining with pure radiance. Elrond stood at the front of the room, looking around at all the Elves: sleeping, dozing, talking quietly, laughing hysterically, or, in the twins' cases, blushing and trying in vain to defend themselves. "I think," his booming voice sounded. "That we all need a bit of rest. Come now, off to bed with you all and I will see you at lunch."

The room cleared and those that were sleeping were rudely shaken awake by friends. The Elven Lord watched all of his pupils leave until only Gilraen and the child were left. They had not been awakened and Lord Elrond was glad about that fact. Something about Gilraen's sleeping mode seemed off tonight. He wished to give her a check-up and see if it was nearing her time a few days too early. For Aragorn's sake—no—for his youngest son's sake, he wished it not.

"Gilraen?" Elrond softly shook the young woman's shoulder. "Gilraen?" Bleary eyes opened. "I wish for you to come to my office. Something seems wrong to me. Can you breathe correctly?" The Elf helped the dowager to her feet and she answered, shaking her head, as they walked down the hall. "Something seemed amiss to me also, tonight only."

"I feared as much. Gilraen, I am afraid that perhaps I gave you too much time. That perhaps…" his voice trailed off. How do you tell someone that they are going to die sooner than they thought, especially when they thought they were going to die next week? How can you tell anybody, immortal and mortal alike, something like that?

"Lord Elrond," a hand took hold of the silk sleeve and stopped him in his tracks. Gilraen's sad face was turned towards him. "Am I dying… I mean, earlier than you expected?" Wordlessly, Elrond nodded. He found that his throat was particularly dry and felt that he would break if he had to speak. "I do not fault you. Thank you for telling me. I will tell Ar—Estel. I just wish… that none of this ever happened. That he still had both his parents in Minas Tirith."

"Gilraen, I may not have been there for Arathorn, nor may I be able to save you. I regret both more than I think you realize," Elrond explained. "Nevertheless, the moment Estel came into our home he became a part of our family. This I swear to you: When you are gone, Estel will never be without a home or family. He is part of the Peredhil family now. Now and forever."

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N- So there's chapter three. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone… I feel so sorry for what I am doing to Gilraen though! The poor woman's dying and I speed the process up! Hope you're happy, wyldcat…. LOL

Nefhiriel- Glad you liked Mud Man! Yes, Elladan is destined to say something like that! LOL Who needs Reviewers Anonymous?? Peredhil and Gilraen eye me fearfully Oh don't worry, I can hurt you guys a little more, purely for entertainment reasons of course. :D Hope you liked this chapter! Thanks for reviewing, mellon-nín!

xeledhwenx- Wait-- you mean the 'Big Boy Rules' don't exist? But… that means that the 'Big Girl Rules' exist, right? They don't???? glares at Mom Aha….. Anyway, I figured that this story could use a bit of comic relief! Besides, I just love writing the kids; they're soooooo cute! Thanks for reviewing! I hope you liked this chapter just as much!!!!!

wyldcat- No problem, if you have any more elvish words, I would be happy to answer your questions as best I can! Either that or I can ask a few other friends… whistles innocently as looks at Nefhiriel, Google, and Ask Jeeves And Gilraen is going to have something not-so-pleasant happen to her, but you'll have to wait until the next (or one after that) chapter until you find out!! LOL Thanks for reviewing and I'll have to check your PotC stories out!

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and/or read my story! It means so much to me! I hope to get the next chapter up in a few days, but this week might be a little hectic because I have to take COOPs on Friday and I still haven't picked up the study book. But I'll probably have time to edit it tonight so all I would have to do is add Reviewer Responses and post it. Can't be too hard, right? looks uncertain Well, _hopefully_. Anyway, next chapter is called Spiraling Towards Darkness. Remember to press that little button right there in the left corner and make me a happy girl! Namarie!


	4. Spiraling Towards Darkenss

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N- Well, here's really the last chapter, unless you actually count the epilogue. I hope you enjoy it!!!! And one more thing you need to know, I think that 'Suilad' means Hello, or is at least some elvish form of a greeting. Thanks!

Reviewer responses at the bottom. ;)

Chapter Four- Spiraling Towards Darkness

Aragorn sighed. Mommy had taken a nap an hour ago and she hadn't woken up yet. He hated to wake her... she was so tired these days. Three days ago Mommy had spoken to Ada. She was dying faster than Ada originally thought. The idea made Estel sick to his stomach.

"Estel?" The door opened slightly and Elrohir's fair face came through. His eyes lighted sadly on the sleeping form of Gilraen.

"Elrohir, can you help me get a gift for Mommy before she wakes up?" Estel's pleading voice broke through Elrohir's awareness. Wide silver eyes locked with brown, begging him to say yes.

"Of course!" Elrohir assured quickly, glad to get the child out of the room for a moment. "Go change and come right back here. I'll take you as soon as you get back." Predictably, Aragorn jumped off the bed, rummaged through the drawer, pulled out a green tunic and matching pants, and ran out into the hall in the direction of the bathroom. Elrohir looked around and then promptly walked silently up to the sleeping form on the bed. He took his fingers and checked for a pulse, then settled on a chair, contentedly watching the rise and fall of the fair lady's chest. Everyone had been worried about Gilraen since Elrond had declared her time shorter.

"Back!" Estel said loudly, then covered his mouth when he realized that he could wake his mother. He giggled slightly when Elrohir put one quieting finger up to his lips and playfully swatted the youngster's head. "Let us go," he whispered. Aragorn nodded enthusiastically.

Soundlessly closing the mahogany door, Elrohir took Estel's eager little hand and walked him out... and right into Elladan.

"El!" Elladan cried out in surprise when his fully-grown twin barreled around the corner.

"I'm taking Estel to get a present for Lady Gilraen." Elrohir looked down at the profusely laughing Aragorn. "Watch over her while we are gone," he barely whispered. An almost imperceptible nod answered his concern before Elladan looked at their younger brother.

"Then be off with you!" Elladan swept out his hand in a dismissing motion and caught his twin's eye secretly before they left. Yes, he would stay with Lady Gilraen. He had a feeling that this was the last time that he would have to and he hated it.

Elrohir walked Estel to the stables. "What do you have in mind for Mommy, Estel?"

"I wanna go to the big part of the river!" he said, hopping on the balls of his feet. Elrohir knew that "the big part of the river" was where the Bruinen grew wider and a slight waterfall started.

"What's at the big part of the river, Estel?" Elrohir asked. Sure he could have fun there but Elrohir thought they were going to get a gift for Gilraen. Obviously the child already had a gift planned but what was at the Bruinen?

"I'll show you when we get there!" Estel answer cryptically, putting his arms up and waiting for Elrohir to mount the horse with him.

ooooooooooooooooo

Elladan walked into the room almost imperceptibly. The door creaked slightly but otherwise the room was quiet. A soft breeze blew in from the valley outside through the window positioned right above Gilraen's bed, blowing the velvet violet curtains. Elladan's eyes strayed to the still form in the bed. Blinking, Elladan took another look.

"Gilraen! Suilad," Elladan said a greeting to the young lady. She blinked her eyes and looked around the room.

"Suilad Elladan," she greeted back. "Where is Estel?" Finally the young woman had gotten her son's new name right, though she hated it. She hated everything. It was harder to breathe and the only reason she was even hanging on is because of Aragorn. But as soon as Mandos called she was going to answer. She was not upset about seeing her husband again, just about leaving her young son.

"Estel is with El. How are you feeling?" Elladan looked with concern at the pasty face of the widow. She looked almost as bad as a Faded Elf. Her time was slowly drying up and soon she would leave, there was no doubt about that.

Gilraen sighed. "There is no use in lying if Aragorn is not here," she said, slipping into Estel's real name, but continued. "I am not feeling... well at all. I do not even know... why I am still here. I can feel my body slowly but...but surely shutting down. It is getting harder to breathe. I-I don't even want to be here any more," she finished guiltily, looking at the comforter that covered her. Her sentences were broken each time she had to take a breath and it looked like that was even hard for her.

Tears sprung unbidden to Elladan's eyes but he would not let them fall. "No, Gilraen," he whispered, broken. "You must stay. Fight for your life. For Arathorn's memory. For my little brother, for Estel, for _Aragorn_, your _son_."

"Aragorn is the only reason... I am still here, Elladan!" Gilraen wheezed. She seemed to pale even more if possible and Elladan was taken back by how frail the usually warrior-like woman that he had once known had become. "_I give Hope to Men_," she whispered, "_I keep none for myself_." She looked over to the bedside table where there was a medium-sized hardcover book from Elrond's library that was about the tale of Beren and fair Luthien. She had been reading it to Aragorn. "Elladan... would you please put this on the windowsill?" she asked feebly. "From there the maid... takes them in... in the morning."

Elladan nodded his head shakily. "Of course, Gilraen." Elladan picked up the book, feeling its smooth cover, the color a rich blue with beautiful golden letters. Idly placing the book standing vertically on the sill, Elladan began a conversation of the tales of the couple. They apparently fascinated Gilraen and were respected from her as with any immortal.

Gilraen did more listening than actually speaking but she stayed awake and in the world of the living and that was all that concerned Elladan. He was content with talking all day if he had to. Just when Elladan felt he had succeeded and thought (and not minded) that he would be talking all day, the worst and most unexpected thing happened.

ooooooooooooooooo

"Estel!" Elrohir called, chuckling, chasing after the two-year-old. "Estel, wait for me!" The child had raced Elrohir and, of course, Elrohir had let him win. Now he just kept running back to the water's edge... right by the waterfall. Suddenly, Elrohir's cries of mirth turned to cries of warning and alarm, laced with sheer fright. "Estel, stop running! Estel!!" Elrohir's cries went unheeded and died completely when Estel vanished headfirst into the running water. "ESTEL!"

Elrohir wasted no time. He was at the Bruinen's edge within seconds and he looked frantically in the water for his brother. There was nothing.... There! A small mop of curly brown locks attached to a frenzied little body trying to get air was moving up stream and closer to the waterfall. This bode ill.

Elrohir didn't even take off his heavy over-tunic, he just let his bow and quiver slip off of his arm and jumped in, fully clothed and still with sword. Opening his eyes, he swam with the current towards where Estel floated struggling. Already the child was turning blue and he looked far too scared for anyone his age. But one thing was still with luck: Estel somehow knew to hold his breath as long as he could.

Estel didn't know what was happening. Elrohir was calling to him and then when he went to catch a fish for Mommy, he went into the river! He didn't know how to swim, but the water was carrying him to the waterfall where he knew he would be in trouble. He tried to open his eyes but the water stung them. Badly. He couldn't reach the surface. Was this how he was going to die?

Elrohir grabbed hold of Estel's tunic and pulled him close. He pushed the youngster's face up and let him inhale breath greedily as Elrohir swam them both to shore, where Estel stayed, clinging to his savior.

After a few moments, when both brothers had regained their breath, Elrohir looked at a soggy Estel. "What exactly did you want to get here?" he asked, wanting to return home as soon as possible.

Estel got up wordlessly, walked back to the edge (Elrohir almost had a heart attack and tackled him) and picked up something shiny.

"What is that, Estel?" Elrohir asked with genuine interest.

Estel held the object up, revealing a dazzling pink crystal that reflected the sun's beautiful rays in rainbow shadows on the earth. "Pretty rock. I saw the rock and thought Mommy would like it."

"Ah," was all Elrohir could think of. Truth be told, he had never actually taken notice of the minerals since he was but an Elfling. A _very_ long time ago, and yet not so far.

"I wanna make Mommy a necklace for her to wear. She lost her other one." So the child was indeed observant. Not even Gilraen had noticed the absence of the jewelry, if it was actually lost and not left in Minas Tirith.

"Of course! We can poke a hole in the very top and she can wear it around her neck!" Elrohir said with fake, but not unbelievable, joy. He didn't think Gilraen would be around that long.

"Yay!" Estel clapped his hands together. His mommy was going to be so happy!!

"Come. Let us return to Imladris," Elrohir said. He held out his hand for Estel to take it and walked his younger brother back to his horse. He mounted and spurred the mare, trotting back home with a surprise for the lady.

ooooooooooooooooo

Elladan didn't have time to call out, it happened in a split second. He had only just seen it _right_ before it happened.

A huge gust of wind flew into the room through the window, fluttering the shades and tearing them slightly. The wind knocked over the deep blue book... Elladan followed its intended path with his eyes. Dread filled his heart.

The book landed heavily right onto the already troubled Lady Gilraen's abdomen. She exhaled sharply in surprise and her eyes locked with Elladan. Nothing could be said. They both knew what was happening and could do nothing about it. She could not inhale again. In moments, her soul fled her body to the Halls of Mandos in search of her beloved.

Elladan couldn't believe it. He suddenly felt so alone. The breeze abated and seemed to take his good friend along with it. Her eyes, once so filled with life, now stared unseeingly at the young Lord. Elladan turned his head away, not bearing to look into that trusting, yet resigned gaze. He reached over and, with gentle fingers, closed her eyelids. Now she merely looked sleeping. The sleep of her life.

ooooooooooooooooo

As soon as Elrohir arrived at the gates he could tell something was wrong. It just didn't feel... right. Taking Estel to the armory, they spoke with some craftsmen who said that they could use the tools at first light. "Thank you!" Estel joyously screamed, hugging each Elf, unaware of the feeling. Elrohir left, nodding his thanks to each of the Elves.

"What are you going to do with that crystal now, Estel?" Elrohir asked.

"Crystal?" Estel's face knit with genuine fascination. "It's called a crystal?"

"Yes, Estel, it is called a crystal," Elrohir answered. "What are you going to do with it?"

"I'm gonna keep it in my pockets!" he answered proudly. Elrohir laughed.

"Well, don't let the cleaning staff wash it then!" Estel laughed and ran ahead to his mother's room, but Elrohir stopped him before opening the door. He listened quietly. There, in the room, could be heard half-contained sobs... over powering the other being's breathing? Or was the other being not breathing... at all? Elrohir closed his eyes. That gut feeling he had first gotten was now nagging him. Slowly, he opened the door and saw the dreaded scene. He knew that Gilraen was not sleeping.

Elladan looked up as he heard the door open. He tried desperately to control himself, and did a pretty good job, but the damage was done. He just felt that he should be stronger for his younger brothers.

"Elladan? Why are you crying?" Estel's quiet voice rang through the room. Something was wrong. His wide eyes traveled the room and stopped on his mother. "Mommy?" he asked. He walked over to her bed as Elrohir walked next to Elladan. "Mommy! Get up!" Estel cried, urgently shaking his mother.

"Estel..." Elladan's voice began. "Estel, she will not wake," his voice choked. Elrohir went over by Estel and put one hand on his shoulder, which was abruptly shrugged off.

"Yes she will!" he screamed angrily. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"Estel..." Elrohir tried to get through to the distraught human. He quickly embraced his youngest brother, who sobbed loudly into his shoulder.

"I'll go get Ada," Elladan said. He left and returned with the span of a minute. Elrond quickly walked over to the still form of Gilraen and, out of instinct, checked her pulse. Sighing, he took his youngest into his arms.

"Shh... Hush, Estel," he whispered soothingly through his own pain. "Shh... It will all get better..."

"Mommy's gone!" he sobbed.

"Aye, Estel. Mommy is gone, but does her love leave you? Nay, it does not," he comforted. "No matter what happens, her love will always be with you and her memory in a special place in your heart. Just like our love will be with you." Elrond kissed the top of his son's head as the child cried more and more, but seemed slightly consoled with this information. He had never really given this any thought.

Elrond motioned his twin sons to his side and offered them what comfort he could give. It was going to be a sad night in the Homely House.

ooooooooooooooooo

A/N- So what did you think? Eh, I'm not so sure about this chapter. I don't know really how good it is; I can judge it. So please tell me!

Reviewer Thanks

Catmint- YAY! I made you cry!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Oh.... Is that a good thing?? I'm glad that you like the relationship between Estel and his adopted family. That's the only way to write! LOL And I forgive you for killing Lavender. Wanting to ration my sugar intake is gonna take some time. ï

Nefhiriel- Like I said, Gilraen can't live! LOL If she lives, then that means less of a relationship between Estel and his adopted family. And we _all_ love Estel's relationship with Elrond.... :D Heh, I'm starting on Elrohir's puppies—My first poor attempt at humor. We'll see if it deems worthy enough to be posted!!

wyldcat- I'm still thinking about extending this story, but I don't know if I really want to do it. Heh. Think about it, wouldn't _you_ want to hear about the twins' antics?? It always makes for a good story time!! Hope you liked this chapter!

A/N- Please, everyone, I would just like to clear something up. I mentioned that I was taking my COOPs this Friday. I didn't realize how uncommon they were because everyone at my school is talking about them and studying (except for me and my friend LOL but I will!) COOPs are the Catholic High School Admission tests. If you don't take them, and score well, you don't get in. It's kinda stupid because they _are_ schools but it's also the way it goes. So, I should really start studying tonight. ;) Sorry for confusing you!!!

And thank you everyone for reading and/or reviewing! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter... tell me how it is! :D


	5. Epilogue

Disclaimer: See chapter one.

A/N- Well, here's the last installment of Living for Hope. sniffle It's all over now. But that means that there isn't a chance that I will miss putting this story up on a certain day! That's good, right? Okay, well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I know I said that I would post it yesterday, but it's the last chapter. Gotta keep the suspense going! LOL Enjoy!

Chapter Five- Epilogue- Saying Goodbye

That night everyone slept in the Hall of Fire, Estel in his Ada's arms. The child had cried himself to sleep and was now taken in the grips of nightmares every now in then, but never fully awakening. He seemed to be drowning in his own sorrows.

Elladan and Elrohir slept side by side that night, the younger twin trying to console the older twin and the elder being ashamed. Elladan wanted to be strong for his little brothers. Soon he turned the tables, though both held their tears in check. Tonight was for Estel.

The next morning all was quiet as the kitchen staff prepared Estel's favorite breakfast: scrambled eggs and bacon, with a side order of pancakes. The child could really eat when he wanted to. But today, however, was different. He wasn't hungry, especially since he knew what they had to do today. Today, Gilraen had to be buried. It would be an all day affair.

First, they would have to lay Gilraen out. Elves, and even some of the Rangers if they could be contacted, would come to pay their last respects to the fair Queen of Gondor. They would lay out flowers and small tokens and Gilraen would rest forever with them. Elrond had already requested a gravestone built and it would be ready at noon.

At noon, Gilraen would be buried with a more private ceremony. Only the Peredhil family and some others, Rangers (again, only if they could be contacted) and Glorfindel. Estel dreaded the noon ceremony more than the morning one, in which he would have to sit still for two hours, because he knew that his mommy would go in the ground. And not come out.

Elladan walked up to his father, who was holding Estel, and whispered something in his ear that Aragorn could not even hear. All Elrond did was nod before Elladan, after affectionately ruffling Estel's hair and Elrond playfully glaring at him for messing the boy up, sped off towards the armory. He had a request to make.

Estel dressed in a deep purple velvet tunic rimmed with silver and purple pants to complete the outfit. Elrond personally did his hair and made two small eloquent braids in the Elvish style. When all was done, Estel looked every bit the prince he was born to be.

"Estel, you look very handsome!" Miriel complimented upon seeing the young king.

"Thank you," Estel replied, but only out of habit and manners.

"Are you ready, ion-nín?" Elrond asked. He knew that, of course, no child could be prepared for his mother's burial at such a young age, but in a way he was preparing Aragorn.

Estel nodded shakily. "Yes," he said barely a whisper. Elrond nodded and took his son's hand. Now was the time to say goodbye to Gilraen. Now was the last time Estel would see his birth mother for a while.

ooooooooooooooooo

Miriel got to her knees in front of the young king. Taking his small hand gently in hers, she looked him straight in the eyes. "I'm sorry, Estel," she said, and kissed the top of his head.

Tears that had been brewing in Estel's eyes since the moment he saw his mother's pale and stiff form slid down his face as he said, "Thank you." Miriel walked away. Elrond watched her. She seemed to have taken the young one under her wing in a sort of motherly way. She worried about him; the Elven Lord knew that. She always seemed fascinated and loved his antics… maybe Estel could spend a few hours a day with her. He would see about that.

For the next two hours, until lunch, random Elves came up and gave their condolences to the Edain. Aragorn took it relatively well, not crying as much as his family expected of such a young child.

"Ion-nín?" Elrond questioned softly after the last Elf had given his sympathies.

"Yes, Ada?"

"Would you like to eat lunch now?"

"I not hungry, Ada," Estel said meekly. The child seemed weak. He should, at the very least, drink something and get fluids in him.

"Come. Let us get you a drink." But Aragorn seemed reluctant to leave his mother behind. Elrond would not pick him up and drag his bodily away for fear of what that would do to his mental state, but he just couldn't move him. Finally, sighing, Elrond left Estel to sit beside his mother under the carefully watchful gaze of Telpir, about ten feet away. He would be at Aragorn's aid if needed.

The young king sat beside his mother and sensed rather than heard his foster father take his leave. He had no idea he was being watched but really wouldn't have cared.

"Mommy," he said quietly, allowing tears to cascade down his face. "Mommy… are you with Daddy? Why did you leave me?" Estel looked into his pocket and pulled out his beautiful pink crystal, still no holes in the top or attached to a string. He felt bad that Mommy never got his biggest and prettiest present. She deserved it.

Standing up, he slightly opened a cold hand and placed the stone gently between the fingers. "I wanted you to have this, Mommy. I got it by the big part of the river. Elrohir helped me…. Rest in peace, Mommy. I'm gonna miss you." Estel's legs couldn't support his weight as he collapsed next to his mother's body. Yes, he was going to miss her.

The tears that had dripped from his eyes stained Telpir's cheeks. So young… so sincere… so _pained_.

An hour later, Aragorn could be found saying his last goodbye as Gilraen was lowered into the ground. It took all his strength not to jump in and be with her forever. The idea was sorely tempting. Maybe he could see Daddy too… No! He mustn't think that. Ada had told him late last night before he went to bed that it wasn't his time yet… that his name was Estel for a good reason. He had to believe that.

"And so we ask that Ilúvatar watch over his child and guide her safely to the Halls of Mandos," Elrond said in a loud, clear voice, strangled by grief. He was saying the traditional words for a funeral. "Fair thee well, Gilraen, Lady of Gondor, loving wife of Arathorn, and loving mother to Aragorn. Rest in peace." There was a chorus of 'Rest in peace' softly spoken by all those gathered. A mournful song was sung softly by the melodic Elven voices in harmony. And so passed Lady Gilraen, daughter Dirhael.

ooooooooooooooooo

After the more private burial procession there was food and drink at the Last Homely House open to everyone as a repast. The Dining Hall and Hall of Fire were buzzing with solemn chatter as Estel made his way to the room Mommy had died in (tonight Ada was supposed to give him a new room). He just needed to be alone.

Elladan and Elrohir watched their little brother go with heavy hearts. They knew he must be hurting, but with a warning look from their father they stayed put.

Estel held the pillow close to his head and wrapped himself in the sheets. Gilraen's scent still lingered on them. He lost himself in his old memories, only to be brought back to the present by his foster father opening the door.

"How are you feeling?" Elrond asked, making his concern evident. Estel looked at the sheets and remembered his mother's loving face and care.

"I'm feeling good," he answered. After all, his mother still lived in his memory and she would not want him to be upset. Perhaps life would be okay without her. He still had a chance to see her again when he got older… _a lot_ older. But Ada, Elrohir, and Elladan loved him too. He would stay with them, for them. He would see Mommy later.

"I'm hungry," Estel finally spoke the words that the Elven Lord had longed to hear but feared would not come for a few more days. Taking Estel's small hand, Elrond led the child to the kitchens for lunch and perhaps a small snack afterward. He was recovering remarkably.

ooooooooooooooooo

Reviewer Replies

Nefhiriel- Gilraen really got the short straw, didn't she?? LOL Just so satisfy _my_ odd sense of family bonding she has to die…. Too bad. LOL I am trying to work on Elrohir's Puppies, but it doesn't seem to be coming around. I think I'll write it, then edit it perhaps. Maybe I'll make it a chaptered story, but it's going to take a while. 

xeledhwenx- I _love_ the sad chapters!! LOL The angst is one of the best things… Just so ya know, Estel was really trying to get the rock and, in my mind, he stumbled and had his first swimming lesson! But it really doesn't matter, so if you want, you can say he wanted a fish. : D It's really up to the reader's imagination!!

wyldcat- The way I kinda decided to stop the _full_ weirdness of the chapter was her saying that she really didn't _want_ to live any more. So when it became hard to breathe and continue living, then she just couldn't bring herself to fight any more. Sad though…. Ah, like I keep saying, makes a better relationship for Estel. :D I don't think I'm going to do the whole older Estel thing, but thanks for the suggestions! I'll toy with the idea of making a sequel to something, even if it's only a one-shot that I seem to do so often. ;)

A/N- Thanks to everyone for reading! I hope you liked this chapter…. Review and tell me!! This is the end of Living for Hope, but like I said to wyldcat, maybe I'll make a sequel. We'll have to see if inspiration decides to send me those cute little fluffy plot bunnies… or the black evil ones with red eyes. ;)


End file.
